Akatsuki's New Medic
by Kasumi of Konoha
Summary: hope you enjoy it, its just a short one.. but it is not finnished, their may be some pairings; maybe a few new Oc's to come... ooh, suspence. Warning: violence, strong language, maybe other stuff too. Disclaimer: No copyright or infringement intended, this is purely for public entertainment purposes. Also hope you like it.
1. 1 Kidnapped?

**~Just another short story, I just got an idea and decided to write it up... hope you enjoy it. ~**

* * *

**Pairings: OC: Haruka/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC's. This is a non-profit story for public entertainment. **

**Warning: as in all my stories, possibility of; strong language, descriptive violence…**

* * *

I slowly came to, my head pounding, throbbing and pulsating in a painful manor. Throat painfully dry and as I tried to lift my hand to my head for support, I realised I wasn't able to. I opened my eyes, my sight blurred and seemingly foggy, as my eyes focused I slowly took in the dark, dimly lit room around me, it was sparkly furnished, I could only make out a modestly sized square table, and a second chair sitting directly opposing to mine.

Once again I tried to move my hands, I felt a harsh abrasive material rub against my wrists as I did this, _my hands are bound, what is this?_ I pondered as I attempted to remember prior events. ''You're back with us already? You have a fast metabolism, indeed, our leader was not incorrect when he made his choice...''. I heard a rather masculine voice echo from behind me, I froze with surprise.

I attempted to speak, my voice no more than a hoarse croaky whisper, ''who are you'' I cleared my throat repeating myself and adding ''Where am I? What are you talking about''. After finishing my slow questioning, I heard a mundane, if not sinister slow laugh, emanating from the unknown male behind me.

''What's so funny!'' I snarled at him, he was not answering me, and I even suspected he was enjoying this; mocking me. ''Oh, just your question choices. I was expecting you to be more concerned of yourself or your friend who you were with earlier this evening, asking questions like: What do you want with me? Where is my friend? That sort of stuff…'' he began to chuckle quietly, slowly moving himself and walking past me, taking the seat opposing me.

As his words sunk in, my mind filled with worry and questions. _Friends I was with? No, not Ino, What happened? Is Ino okay? Where is she_? As my mind pondered all of these and more, I began to get angry. Worrying for my friend's safety and well-being. I didn't really care for myself, I was not concerned about it. But if they dared lay a hand on Ino causing harm to her in ANY way, I would destroy everything and anything they cared for, and make them suffer far more pain than they would cause her.

''Where is Ino! Answer me god dammit, or I will come over there and rip your throat out'' I growled loudly at him, he was seriously annoying me by this point. His laughter only increased. ''You are threatening me? You are helpless, hands bound to a chair behind your back, but you threaten me?'' his laughter changed to flustered entertainment. He was silenced as I began to murmur something, and proceeded to laugh quietly to myself. _Hahaha, he thinks my hands are still bound, I freed tem as soon as he walked past me. The fool underestimates me…_

''What are you muttering about, what is so funny.'' He demanded, it seemed my callous disregard for this situation was annoying him more and more, alongside his need to know what I was saying. He moved his arms over the table, leaning his face onto his hands, expecting an answer. ''You really want to know?'' I taunted him, already aware of the answer, I did not yet look up to see him, his appearance unknown to me: _perhaps I should show him what was so funny_.

In an instant I leapt from my seat, and over the table, grabbing his shoulder as I made contact, tackling him backwards over his chair. I pinned him to the ground, rendering his arm motionless under my legs. I leant over to whisper in his ear, ''Tell me where my friend is, or you're dead.'' I stated heinously ensuring that he knew I was serious. He began to chuckle again.

''Wow, our leader sure can pick 'em, you've been awake for less than five minutes, only around three with me in front of you, and you're already free? Hmm, maybe I could learn to accept this arrangement, you're quite… skilled, and intelligent… strong. Yes, I can take you being a female. Although, you're a bit bad tempered, still, caring for your friend over yourself... fine I will answer you, just remove 'my' Kunai from my throat.'' He murmured more to himself than me until the end.

I reproached my head, my eyes searching his face for any hints of deceit, they widened as they saw no trace that he was lying. Although due to my dis-trusting nature, I only moved the kunai away and sat up, I made sure to keep his arms pinned beneath my knees, rendering him helpless. He breathed deeply for a second, seemingly relieved, ''Thanks'' he murmured before looking expectantly towards me, _oh that's right, the questions_.

''Who are you'' I asked in monotone, ''officially your new teammate, the names Deidara.'' He stated sending confusion thought my mind, ''Teammate?'' I repeated questioningly, ''Yes, my last teammate was killed a while back, and Tobi is so irritating, I requested a different teammate. I was given a list of kunoichi. and told if I could 'acquire' them, they would be assigned as my teammate.''

''You sparked my interest, a Konahgakure Kunoichi with the skills superseding leaf ANBU and medical Ninjuitsu of the calibre of the great sannin Tsunade. Mastery of three Chakra natures alongside your own nature. With no known trainer, abandoned into the village at 6 and raised living alone. Rarely attending the academy. Not to mention your kek-'' he stopped as I slapped him across the face.

''What the hell was that fo-'' he paused as he opened his eyes and peered up at me, Kunai against his throat again, drawing blood against his skin, but It didn't seem the kunai that made him quiet, his face softened as he opened his eyes... ''Shut your mouth!'' I snapped angrily, I could feel my body beginning to shake, eyes threatening to water. _I don't want to hear it! Not another know it all, he is just like the villagers, only interested in me for my skills. Like hell am I teaming with this bastard!_

I only had four friends my entire life who didn't try to use my power for their own needs, my friends mean everything to me, more than my own life! Not that life is escapable for me... I'm stuck in it, for all eternity serving my master, but it was nice to have someone constantly looking out for me, who would be there when all of my friend's age and die.

The village never knew of my ways, no one ever found the enemy shinobi I killed, I was a ninja who was a solo on all and any missions by order of the Hokage, as the third and fifth are the only ones who knew my secret out of the village, I never left any enemies alive when fights were essential, it was my way..

''Chill out! Ahem, Kunai.'' He stated exasperatedly, I slowly removed he kunai once again, he breathed a loud sigh of relief. ''Sorry, I won't mention it again, I was just admiring your skills, no need to slit my throat.'' He continued, my breaths were still ragged and uneven from my ongoing anger. I nodded briefly, ''so, questions?'' he inquired.

''Where is my friend!'' I said through clenched teeth, still attempting to reign in my anger. '' I will answer that one last, all I can say is relax, she is safe. Konan is watching over her. Hearing the feminine name caused a sigh of relief to escape my lips. He smiled at this, I saw it when I opened my eyes again. ''What.'' I narrowed my eyes waiting for his answer.

He chuckled, ''you seem more concerned for you friend than yourself, its different from what I am used to seeing in this organisation is all.'' He stated calmly, with a hint of happiness in his words. Furrowed my brow, not understanding what he meant, ''what is this organisation?'' I asked, my curiosity shrouding the many other things that I wished to know.

He seemed saddened by this question, he looked down at himself, ''Oh, I don't have my cloak on do I? You'd probably know immediately if I did, and probably would have used that kunai when you first got the chance, Konahgakure Kunoichi Haruka.'' My confusion just deepened. ''Okay, I have an idea. Promise you won't 'kill' me and I will describe the cloak… that should probably be enough.'' I sighed, but my curiosity clouded my judgement, ''So I am not to kill you if I want to know the organisation I'm am now apparently a part of?'' he nodded, _fine I will just give you a few flesh wounds if it is something bad._

He nodded in response, ''Deal, Deidara. I will not 'kill' you when you tell me'' he accepted this and gulped before slowly opening his mouth. Just as he began to speak, the door behind me opened, someone saying something to Deidara, they froze and they looked at the scene, toppled chairs, table on its side. Me atop Deidara.

''Leader told me to-'' eyes widened as he looked up upon the scene. ''Whoa, Deidara, so you are straight... still, really? Here with the newbie?'' he trailed off as I turned around, staring at him confused at what he was referring to. ''Wow, she is fucking sm-..'' he coughed. ''Ah, wait, I get it, my bad.'' He stated. But as I stared my eyes fixated on the pendant hanging over his half bare chest. _Jashin-Sama…_

''Like what you see sweet cheeks?'' he stated seductively, I paused. Looking up to his face. He had slicked back silver hair, and the most captivating lavender eyes. ''I was not looking at you so yes.'' I replied back snidely. I immediately saw anger flash over his face, while Deidara burst out laughing.

''shut your fucking mouth whore, you were totally gawking at me'' he retorted, Deidara said it looked that way to him as well, leaving The silver-haired male a smug look over his face. ''I was not looking at you, per-say, I was 'Gawking' at your pendant. Where did you steal it from'' I returned his smug look.

His facial expression changed from smug to one of befuddlement and anger. ''I didn't steal it! It is my own, it represents my loyalty to L-'' he began to rant, ''Lord Jashin-Sama. I am aware of what it represents, I am confused as to why you have it.'' I interrupted, earning a shocked mouth ajar stare from both Deidara and the other male.

I then heard a familiar voice echo in my head, 'My dear young Haruka, you have served me continuously since you were barley old enough to be a ninja, I have taught you many things. You have followed your commandments to the letter since you joined my church that night, this man before you is another faithful member of my church and has been for five years of his life, his name; Hidan. He is almost as dedicated to me as you are, although has been in my service years less.'

'Although he cannot hear me as you can, unless in prayer. You are the only soul able to communicate to me constantly. I believe it was because of your age when you entered my church that has given you this ability of constant prayer. Befriend him as best as you can, you will be better assets to my church together, and will never be alone, it is a win win, no?' the voice laughter heinously while fading. It was soon gone. My eyes shot open again, heading my lord's whim.

''So… Hidan, you serve my lord well, I will not kill you yet as I have done those my lord wished dead.'' I stated a sadistic smirk crossing my lips, with an all too sinister tone. He snapped from his bewilderment, ''Kill me? You can't, I am immortal, a gift from my great Lord-Jashin.'' He stated loudly, _he kind of reminds me of Naruto's loudness, mixed with Sauske's arrogance and Sakura's attitude problem..._

Thinking of Naruto made me smile, for a second. ''Oh I can kill you, if my lord so wishes I am his pawn, his Grim-reaper, I flush out the unworthy followers to be culled down, erasing the ones who fail to abide by my Master's whishes' and whims.'' This caused confusion in him, it was clear on his face.

''Who is your master, he dares to challenge my Lord-Jashin and kill his followers!'' Hidan almost yelled. I simply laughed, turning away. To face Deidara. It seemed by the look on his face that he had worked out who I served under, even if Hidan was too dense to realise.

In an instant of me turning my head, my back was harshly punctured in three consecutive places. Deidara looked shocked, I turned my head around, ignoring the utter ecstasy that it had just caused me. I stood up, finally releasing Deidara. I turned myself around, Grinning mischievously.

''My lord will be ever so upset with you, pity, he just told me what potential you had shown in the five years' service to him.'' I sighed grabbing the scythe which was lodged through my back. My warm crimson blood oozing from the deep wounds down my back to the floor.

Hidan gasped '' how do you know I have served my-'' he stopped as he finally put the pieces together in his head. I smiled devilishly as he did this. ''You- you- you… serve Lord Jashin-Sama as well?'' I nodded slowly, moving my hand over my stomach and activating my best fast-healing jutsu. My wounds had closed in minuets and using the least chakra possible.

After a moment I finally studied the male before me, he was moderately tall... wearing a half ripped cloak, _Hang on a second! That's black with red clouds. Shit, it the Akatsuki cloak, but that means?!_ My eyes went wide as I remembered what the pattern and colourings of the cloak represented. I gasped, remembering the only orders given to me by Tsunade.

''If you locate this organisation, do not try to engage, evade and report back. Unless you have no alternative. In which case I will warn you, they are always in pairs. Avoid where possible Haruka...'' her lecture faded from my mind.

I stepped back slowly, eyes darting round the room, _I have to get out of here. NO, I have to get 'Ino' out of here, now! _After scanning the room I figured out that the only exit was the door, currently blocked off by Hidan, holding his scythe in his hand.

_Think! If I want to get Ino back to safety, I guess I should go along with it till I locate her, then I can get her the hell outa here. I will never trust these bastards! They hurt my friend by killing the Kazekage. _I only had a few, fleeting memories of the Kazekage, from their time in the Chunin exams, I somehow felt he knew my pain.. Like I sometimes got the feeling from both Naruto and even Sauske at times…

I relaxed my posture slightly, before calmly walking to the door at a slowed pace. ''Where do you think you are going?'' Hidan stated in a really irritating I-don't-think-so tone. ''Do I not need one of those stupid cloaks now? After all that is why I am here is it not?'' he seemed both confused and surprised by this.

But he still lowered his scythe to the left, looking at me with a smirk, then indicating towards Deidara. I could clearly see the shock on his face as well as I turned round. ''What is there something that I am missing? Other than my new cloak and my Fucking Katana.'' I stated venom slowly beginning to lace my tone.

Deidara slowly shook his head, completely disregarding my animosity about my missing weapon. ''No, wait, you are joining us! You're not going to try to run off with your friend and just get slaughtered like the normal Kunoichi? I have actually managed to rid myself of Tobi?!'' his expressions slowly changed into a rather joyful one.

_Slaughtered... well this was their base or whatever, I guess I cannot risk trying to spring Ino, if she were to. No, it is settled, I will give those terms: to insure Ino's release, even if it prevents my own._ I gave a warm smile and weak nod, I guess I was stuck with this blonde boy for a while; Akatsuki travel in pairs after all.

''I will accept and join on one condition.'' I swiftly added, his face became shrouded within thought. He nodded so I told him my terms: ''Free Ino! I don't care if I get stuck in this shitty organisation, just leave my friend. Let her go home.'' I stated, voice cracking as realisation hit that I may never see her or Naruto or my other few friends again…

Deidara seemed unsure and looked to Hidan for a moment, ''Get Itachi, I need some help on this decision.'' That name seemed familiar, I knew it from somewhere, but where I just couldn't tell. Hidan grumbled before lifting his scythe and stalking off, cursing insolent words as he disappeared.

I became suddenly very nauseous, I picked up my previous seat before sitting down whilst waiting for the Itachi fellow to appear. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a few mints, someone entered the room.

I looked up only to see scarlet red eyes; Sharingan. It was Uchiha Itachi, responsible for slaughtering his whole clan in a single afternoon. ''U-Uchiha'' I breathed as I averted my vision away from the bright orbs. He remained silent, for a few moments before asking why Deidara had summoned him.

''To help decide if this Newbie's friend be returned to Konah as by request of this new-blood in trade of her skills joining us. She was on the list Leader-Sama provided to me when I asked to be free of Tobi.'' Deidara swiftly explained gaining Itachi's gaze as his village was mentioned.

''If she is unnecessary, she shouldn't be here to begin with. It shall not make a difference if she is returned as long as she does not remember this.'' He stated eyes shifting back to me once again. I averted my eyes to look to Deidara, I saw his face light up. ''That means I am free of Tobi! And you Haruka have a deal. Your friend will return to the leaf.'' I sighed relief at this.

''New-blood, eh?'' I heard Itachi mumble before he quietly left the room. My eyes following; still not believing he was here of all places. ''So, you will be needing a cloak, no?'' Deidara rhetorically asked in a rather chirpy tone. ''I want my weapon back. But first I wish to see Ino released. I do not need conference, just to whiteness her leaving unharmed.'' I replied bluntly.

He nodded eagerly, ''I will take her back myself, that will let you go too and see her safe return. As well as allowing your farewell.'' He said. I was happy about that idea, then at least I would know she had reached home, not just been slaughtered after out of sight.

''right, I'm following you then?'' I asked, he nodded briefly, ''\c'mon, let's get you a cloak.'' He then briskly walked from the room. I followed closely behind him, not wishing to get lost in case the suspected attempted escape. Maybe this would not be so bad after all, he seemed nice enough, and I guess I could cope for Ino's sake.

I allowed my eyes to explore the extensity of the place as I followed behind my teammate down the seemingly endless corridor, after a few minutes. Deidara just vanished at a cross/ fork point, he was nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell did he vanish to so quickly? I_ decided to just follow my gut and began to wander down the left corridor?

Checking each room quickly to check if he was there, they looked to be storage rooms for the first few, then I opened the third door to the right and my eyes fell upon the nicest looking crimson and black decor bedroom. I subconsciously wandered inside, gawking at its enormity, it was basically my entire flat I grew up in and then some as one room.

I was torn from my thoughts as the door I had entered through creaked closed slowly. And then a loud slamming emanated from behind me, I was startled causing me to whip around. I saw steam flooding through to the room, and I then saw a figure walking from it, a towel around their waist and one in his hand.

I heard an amused chuckle as he saw me. ''well, well sweet cheeks, can't get enough of me can you? You have to come into my room while I'm showering, you really that interested babe?'' I made a disgusted grunt, ''As if, Deidara went missing when he was leading me to get my cloak, idiot.''

In less than an instant, a pissed off looking, still drenched Hidan was standing in front of me, it caused me to gasp, not expecting the burst of sudden speed, or the action to begin with. He smirked deviously down at me. ''I'm not an idiot… and you're not as sly as you are trying to be, I can see through you like a pane of glass, honey'' he slowly whispered smile never vanishing off his face.

I furrowed my brow, unsure of what he was referring to. ''What are you saying, 'Idiot', try making sense and I might change your nickname.'' I bluntly responded. He chuckled slightly, but his facial expression further showed irritation.

I smirked briefly finding this amusing, _he is so easy to wind-up, I could get used to it after all it is quite fun._ ''…Nick-name…?'' he slowly stated his closed eyes eyebrows twitching as he responded from irritation. _This is too fun!_ ''Yes, idiot, so you're slow too, huh...'' I murmured the last part to myself, maybe slightly too loudly.

In an instant, he had grabbed my wrists in his hands and I had been pinned with my back to the wall at the opposing side of the room. His face was flushed with not only irritation but now anger. ''Watch your mouth...'' he snapped before pausing and trailing off.

''Or what? I see no reason to.'' I sated in a blunt tone, attempting to hide my slight shock, he tightened his hold, ''or I will kill you, you mouthy whore'' I kept the same, unchanging blank look on my face, ''you can't Idiot, Jashinist remember, or is your memory shit as well...'' I simply replied with a deep sigh.

''fine, I will just run you through a few hundred times with my scythe.'' I felt a surge of expectation surge through me, and before I could stop it I knew that a glimmer of it had shown in my eyes, I knew because I saw the confusion suddenly cross his face.

''W-what was with that look eh?'' he asked, anger replaced with confusion. ''What?'' I stated trying to sound inquisitive, although I guess I failed... ''Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you. What was with the look you just had when I made that threat.''

This was more of a statement than a question. I sighed deeply. Before murmuring, ''I just... don't see that sort of thing as a threat is all...'' I averted my eyes, facing to the ground. ''Sure, you know something, that was just a load of bullshit, you and I both know it. That's not what the glint in your eyes meant, so tell me'' he stated chuckling slightly beforehand.

I kept my head low, ''fine… I do not fear pain, okay? In fact since I can remember, I have welcomed pain… Happy now?'' I finally gathered the courage to lift my head, I was expecting him to shun me as most who knew this had, even my own mother...

As I met his gaze with my hardened expression, I became quickly shocked, he held not a look of disgust, and in fact he didn't seem fazed by this news. _Why is he not recoiling in fear and calling me a monster or freak like all of my clan had when I was so young_...

''What, you don't have anything to say? …That's new...'' I stated tone unchanging and cold, just waiting for the mocking and disapproval. He sharply inhaled, breathing out deeply, his eyes closed as he did so. _Guess I'm testing his temper again..._

''I don't know what is so strange about enjoying pain is all… I myself enjoy sharing pain with those I curse and sacrifice to lord Jashin.'' This was not news to me, it was the case that many of the Jashinists enjoyed inflicting pain on others, and most were in fact Sadists. But even they would usually call me a freak... before I ended their existence that is...

I gave him a questioning look, not really trusting him, I studied his expression, trying to find an indication that he was lying... I couldn't, he was actually not shunning me. ''So you are a sadist... you enjoy watching those around you suffer...'' I quizzed him, he nodded slowly, unsure what sparked my sudden interest.

''you do not think I am some sort of freak for enjoying pain, even wishing for it?'' I questioned him, he smirked. ''I'm not some shallow ass hole, plus maybe that is a win, win no?'' he asked this and it confused me greatly. ''What do you mean?''

His smirk grew as he replied ''simple sweetcheeks, your immortal, and don't mind pain, your even a medic. I like inflicting pain, but normally end up killing my choice victims before I am done... see, win, win..'' he trailed off, a sadistic flicker sparking in his eyes as he spoke. Smirk changing into a devilish smile.

''One problem with your idea, I always get myself some form of payment, or I don't agree to it.'' I responded this caused the flicker to remain but his smile to vanish, ''I can ignore it occasionally, like I have all my life when kids would chuck shuriken at me because I tried to talk to them, but I always got my revenge one way or another, if I agree there will be a consequence for you at some point.'' I warned.

''fine, I will take whatever it is head on, sweetcheeks.'' His smile returned, as he spoke. ''right, shake on it then, but you'll have to give me use of at least one hand for that. Baka.'' I stated the nickname more playfully than as an insult. He released my wrists, and held his hand out, I took it and shook. _This will be fun, now I can toy with him... It's a double win for me… _

* * *

**~Hope you enjoyed it, I am starting to like this too, I think I will post a couple more chapters at least, rather than finishing there. Thanks for reading ~**


	2. 2 Unexpected Goodbye

**~Hello, Back again, time for chapter two, planning on getting Ino delivered back home, and developing my little Masochist (Haruka) a proper back story at some point in one of the next few chapters, but I will make it clear in the chapter title J so you can just skip it if the brief summary through it is enough, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter~ **

* * *

**2. An Unexpected Goodbye**

''Haruka!.. Where the hell did she fuck off to so quickly...'' I heard Deidara yell from the corridor, as he walked along it looking for me. My ears perked up at the mention of my name, as I was snapped out from my thoughts.

''I have to go now. See ya…. Baka'' I stated with a bright smile, wandering to the door. I paused by it, waiting for the footsteps to wander past. ''I'm not an idiot, quit it!'' he yelled in complaint as I sniggered, opening the door and sliding out of the room, quickly moving in the direction Deidara had been moving.

''Wait up!'' I yelled after him, still not sure where he had gone as I returned to the cross in the corridor. I quickly scanned them, _nothing? Again, what the hell! _''Ah, you're here are you?'' I heard him suddenly whisper from behind me, his hot breath hitting against the skin on my neck.

I hastily moved away turning as I did so. ''So, where did you disappear off to?'' he asked my curiously, holding out the bag in his left hand, I stayed silent, looking at the bag he was trying to hand me. ''It's your cloak, and stuff you had, oh and you will probably want this back as well won't you...'' he trailed of as I slowly took the bag from him.

He shrugged a strap off of his left shoulder, my eyes lit up as I saw the sheath of my beloved katana, falling from behind his back. I knew already that there was a bright smile on my face as he held it out to me. I snatched it instantly, before examining the new strap...

''Where is my o-'' he cut in before I could even complete the question. ''Your strap got ripped up... don't worry, Kakazu is going to fix it when he is done counting his money... again...'' he had a tired hint as he mentioned the money.

''Ah, I see... who Is Kakazu?'' I enquired rather unusually cheerfully. Deidara looked up as if I should know him from something, ''He is that ass Hidan's teammate, only because he kept killing the other ones due to them annoying him, so the whole immortal thing works quite efficiently.. Even if they are polar opposites.''

I nodded, keeping in mind who he was for future reference. ''okay, now you will need to know where you sleep, no?'' _sure I do, but Ino needs to get home as soon as possible... I can't afford her finding out who these people are... and she is bound to recognise at least three of them: Itachi, and the pair of bastards who killed her sensei... she needs to be taken home, now!_

I thought about it for around half a minute before shaking my head violently side to side. Deidara's face filled with befuddlement until I explained: ''Ino needs to get back to Konoha before she comes to!'' I stated in a rather urgent tone.

''How come exactly? Why is it so important she goes back now?'' he queried. ''Easy, she knows these cloaks'' I stated grabbing mine from my bag and pulling I out slightly, ''as far as she cares, the people in these cloaks need to die, after all two of you murdered her fucking sensei!'' I was practically yelling as I said those words aloud.

My anger was starting to get to me, Ino had been so hopeless and afraid... and all I could do was let her cry, as she closed her deep wound, tying to heal the great tear of her heart... the same tear I had... but I had never truly healed, I was not as fortunate, no one was there for me at that time.. So I made sure she did not go through the same torture as I had, as I still do.

By the look of shock on his face I could tell it couldn't have been him that caused some comfort. If he kept the cloak off on the way, I could just make up something if she woke before we got there. I ran the idea past Deidara, he agreed un-phased...

''Well it aint like we are on a mission, so the cloak would just draw un-necessary attention, especially in Konoha...'' I stuffed my new cloak into my bag, I did it in a hurry, causing my sketch-book to fall to the ground. _Shit!_ ''Oh, that reminds me, who takes a sketch-book to a party? Why did you have it with you earlier?'' he seemed like he was being genuine...

But I have fallen for false words before. ''I do. Why, because I don't go anywhere without it. It is private. Why do you care anyway.'' My tone was once again filled with hostility, _I dislike sharing personal information with friends, never mind strangers who fucking kidnaped me! _''cool it. I was just curious, no need to bite my head off, is it not just common courtesy to ask? Gees.'' He held up his hand in surrender.

''Whatever. Sorry, can I just get my friend home now.'' I stated in attempt to change the subject. He nodded briefly, before turning on his heels and walking off, motioning me to follow. I snatched up my sketch book and shoved into my new sack/bag. Moving quickly in an attempt to keep up.

''Wait up.'' I called to him as he swooped round the end of the corridor to the right. _Well at least I know a general direction this time_. I began to run to the corridors end, sweeping round the corner. I suddenly ended up on the floor, my head hit against the floor in the process.

I moved my hand to my head instinctively for support. _What the hell was that?_ I heard a grunting sound, along with some mumbled cursing. There was a slight ringing in my ears, I slowly opened my eyes turning my head side to side to look for my teammate. He was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he go this time? And what knocked me down. _''Ahem...'' I heard loudly, my eyes shot down widening as they did so. I quickly took In the situation I had just found myself in, my face flushing with heat, which was strange and a new experience that confused me greatly. _Shit, this is bad, what is with this? I do not like it whatever it is. _

I sifted my weight uncomfortably, I heard an unusual sound before Deidara grabbed my upper arm swiftly ''Stop it!'' I simply looked to his face, his eyes were stern and… irritated? I tilted my face to the side, ''Stop what?'' I queried innocently.

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. ''Just stop what you were doing: Shifting about.'' He explained softly. I just continued to stare with a look of question. ''don't ask why, if you don't know then I am not explaining it. Just listen.'' He continued as he looked up at me, a further sigh escaping his lips.

I wanted to know what he meant, it annoys me when people exclude me from information about things I am part of. So I decided to take in the situation in full. I was currently resting my weight on my right hand, which was on the floor adjacent to Deidara's face and just above his shoulder.

My left hand was directly opposite also supporting me, but only slightly. I then allowed myself to look down, my knees separated and sprawled slightly due to the suddenness of the fall. My right knee was currently directly between his legs, my left lying adjacent to his leg but slightly at an angle.

I felt my face flood with heat once again as I realised where my right leg was exactly, it was moved closer to my stomach for balance while my left was more stretched away, which meant of course that it was.. Well you can guess, all I will reveal is that I am shorter than him, and that my stomach is more in line with his waist than his stomach in this situation.

''Are you going to get up any time soon?'' the sudden sound of his voice snapped me from my thoughts, I quickly moved my hands, now kneeling. Another, more hushed and sly, noise sounding. I continued to look in any direction but towards him. I could still feel a strong heat engulfing my face.

And not knowing what it was made me paranoid, so I simply decided to avoid eye-contact until it faded completely, he shuffled himself free before holding his hand to me, I did not look up to meet his gaze, I simply mentally questioned whether I should accept.

''Need a hand? Thought you wanted to see your friend home.'' He stated softly. I then reluctantly accepted the offer and rose to my feet. Keeping my face down as I did so, ''let's go then, but wait up this time...'' I murmured, he chuckled quietly. ''Sure, sure. I guess that I better, or else history will repeat itself… Try your best to keep up this time, k?'' he began before pausing and ending in a joking manor.

I saw him turn on his heels and begin to stalk off, at a somewhat slower pace, but not by much... I sighed and followed him. We walked in a moderately awkward silence for a few minutes, until he spoke, probably to break the building tension within the atmosphere.

''So… eh, you seem to care a lot for that weapon of yours, your face lit up when I handed it to you, is it important to you?'' I disliked his curiosity about my life, but I guessed it was meant as a harmless attempt at a conversation starter, so instead of yelling at him to mind his own business like I usually would, I answered him civilly. After all i guess I was stuck with him now: Akatsuki do travel in pairs constantly, and he was my teammate now.

_I suppose he is just trying to find some form of common ground_… ''Yea, it is more important to me than my own life... not that that is a good example since you know my… eh, yea...'' I slowly replied, trailing off into silence through a lot of it.

''I see... Why is it so important then?'' he continued, realising I was not snapping like I had earlier on the subject o of my sketch-book. I stayed silent for a moment or two, still unsure of whether I should answer him at all, I sighed to myself as I decided to tell him.

''It is the only thing that I have from my family. My father gave it to me when I was four and a half…'' my voice became shallow and shaky when I mentioned my father, I usually avoided answering these questions about my past due to the mere memories sending shivers into my very soul, and raising up the unwanted memories, not to mention opening long forgotten wounds..

''Okay, I am guessing that the strap was too then'' he more assumed than questioned this, turning his head to face me, I nodded simply, still keeping my head low and avoiding his eyes. ''Right, now then, what about the sketch book in your bag. Not many people I know of that take sketch books to a party...'' he trailed off slightly and spoke slowly, I tightened my hand into a fist.

_Why does he need to know so much about me anyway! I don't know one thing about him other than his name and that he underestimated my skills._ I think he noticed my fisted hand, ''you don't have to answer me you know, I just thought it would be nice to know he person I'm teamed up with. You will find out a few things about me just when we take your friend 'home', and you can find out all you want, just ask. I don't mind, honestly.'' He spoke in a somewhat distant tone, it turned into a slightly chirpier one nearer the end.

I relaxed at this slightly, although I don't know why. ''I draw a lot, I normally avoid large numbers of people, hence I don't like parties, so I took my book in hope I would get a chance to sketch outside, away from the crowd..'' I slowly piped up after another spell of silence.

He chuckled at this, ''so I end up with another artist, Leader-Sama sure dose know how to pair us all up doesn't he...'' he mumbled to himself absentmindedly. ''Deidara, what do you mean by that?'' my interjection seemed to have drawn him from his thoughts, and startled him slightly.

''Oh, eh, I mean that he paired Kakazu with Hidan, cause that way he won't kill the bastard. And he originally had me paired with Sasori... Sasori was a puppet maker of Sunagakure, hence we always argued over the meaning of true art… The leader seems to like pairing people that cannot get along with each other up... E.g., me and Sasori and Kakazu and Hidan... then again, Itachi and Kisame get along quite well...''

I both lifted my head and nodded at this, storing the pairs he had listed again, ''so then, you're an artist then? What is your skill for art Deidara'' I enquired. He smirked before continuing walking, not answering the question I had asked, that irritated me slightly.

I rushed to catch up with him, ''you said you would answer my questions.'' I stated slightly more irritated as he seemingly ignored me. After a few more moments of walking he finally spoke ''Here we are, go inside and collect your friend, I am going to tell Konan what is happening.'' My ears perked up at the mention of seeing Ino.

My eyes lit up as he slowly began to open the door, happiness filling me, only to disappear as I saw her blooded wrists, and how dishevelled she looked.. _She had woken up already..._ I then noticed that the Akatsuki member present in the room was unmoving beside the door.

_Good, at least she hasn't seen the cloak yet._ I practically ran into the room, passing the confused looking Deep purple haired woman, ''INO! Are you okay!'' I almost yelled. I heard Deidara tell Konan what was happening, and that she should remove the cloak and make sure no one was near the exit wearing theirs.

''Haruka, is that you. I moved myself into Ino's vision, hugging her strongly, she buried her face into my shoulder, I quickly felt a dampness seep through my jumper, ''It's okay Ino, is time to go home, just stay there while I heal your wrists, okay'' I softly stated in a reassuring voice. I felt her nod slowly, and lift her face away.

I hastily unbound her wrists with a focused blade of chakra expelled from my fingertip, I then focused my chakra into a fast-healing jutsu. She relaxed herself as she recognised my chakra. ''Haruka, where are we. Who was the woman? What the hell is happening?'' she was distressed and it was evident in both the speed at which she spoke and the shaking uncertainty of her voice.

''It's okay Ino, look, see, I have my weapon, they are not going to hurt us, your safe, Its time to go home now, okay, just come on, follow me.'' I held my hand out to her to reassure her, she grasped my hand, and her body was shaking. I understood, after all she suddenly woke up in a strange place after she was going to a party with her friends.

As she stood I led her towards the door, but she froze as soon as she turned around. ''What's wrong?'' I quickly asked, ''W-who I-is H-he'' he stammered, raising her left hand slightly pointing to Deidara who was currently leaning against the doorframe, _I guess she thinks h is going to try stopping us…_

''He is a friend, he is going to take us home'' I answered, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand in attempt to calm her down a little. I took a few steps, she took a minute, but eventually continued following me, as we approached the door, Deidara allowed himself to fall back and to the side, turning himself around as though he was bored of waiting and in some sort of hurry.

''Let's go then'' he murmured as he heard us walking through the door, Ino seemed reluctant to walk, I briefly squeezed her hand, moving her so that she was walking ahead of me. Just in case one of them decided to appear in their cloak, if they came from behind us and Ino was at the rear, she would probably see... I may have a chance to block her view if I am between them.

Ino was keeping her head low anyway, so I guess she won't look if someone comes over, unless she recognises their voice that is. After a long while of all of us walking in a very awkward silence, Deidara decided to try start a conversation. ''So, Ino is it. How did you come to befriend Haruka?'' he was clearly trying to get her to relax.

Even if it had the opposite effect to begin with, I squeezes her had gently and briefly, she allowed herself to relax again, after another minute or so she finally answered ''I-uh, I didn't like the face she was always shunned by everyone, she was always alone, or with Kiba, Naruto, choji and Shikamaru when they ran off from class… she never once came to the academy, but she trained herself and is better than most of us…'' Ino slowly explained, a small smile gracing her features as she said the last sentence.

Deidara smirked, but I couldn't work out why. Ino seemed more relaxed now, almost back to her old self… _I wonder how she will take it when I don't return home with her into the village, and just drop her off with no explanation._ I became lost in my thoughts as my mind processed all of the possible outcomes and what I could possibly say that would calm her or distract her enough for me to disappear.

''Right, here is the exit, Ladies first'' Deidara called out, opening the door and allowing us to pass through. Following behind as soon as we were outside, ''D-don't stand behind her...'' Ino warned as we both halted unsure of where to go next and he stopped behind us.

He quickly moved to the side, seemingly unsure of why, but he kept quiet, shoving his hands into the two pouches which were on his hips, as he passed us, ''so, how exactly do we get home from here?'' I enquired as I saw dense forest surrounding us.

He removed his now fisted hands from the pouches, flexing them slightly. He then opened his hand's before putting them together, Moulding something? The as he opened his hand, and threw something to the ground a few feet away, he put his left hand towards his face, middle and forefinger raised.

He closed his eyes briefly, ''this is how, unless you want to walk, it is quite a distance you know… KA'' he answered at last. Suddenly the thing he moulded earlier expanded into a well-crafted huge owl form. My eyes opened wide at this sudden feat.

''How did you-'' Ino began, she was obviously just as confused and stunned as me, ''Get up here then, or are you walking?'' apparently at some point he had hopped up onto the mega-bird, I moved Ino's hand forwards indicating she should listen. She did, and soon we were both sitting comfortably on the bird also, just behind Deidara.

''So, how will this get us home?'' I queried, almost instantaneously, the bird was mid-air, slowly ascending above the clouds. ''Wow'' Ino stated absentmindedly, ''this is amazing!'' I smiled slightly at her comments, although she was correct it was very much amazing, breath-taking even.

Due to us being constantly above the cloud-cover, we didn't get a chance to see our location, or the way back either, and in no-less than forty minutes we were descending again, and got a beautiful bird's eye view of Konoha, it looks so peaceful in the moon light.

I began to focus chakra onto my right palm, after concluding earlier that I should just erase these events and leave her a note or some form of quick explanation, I just couldn't find a solution where I wouldn't need to hurt her.. And I couldn't face seeing her that way.

I quickly hugged her, putting my palm to her forehead, and entering her psyche', whispering the words forgive me, I quickly moved to erasing the events and replacing them with something like a long talk about me wishing to leave and planning on doing so. My main reason for this was if her father asked her where she had been.

And if she had no idea... he would find the truth no matter how hard I try to hide it, so replacing it and hiding the truth was my best option, that way he would find the answer and just stop looking, right?

I finished this process after a few moments... _sad really, how easy it is to re-write someone's memories and change their past in their eyes…_ I kept my hold on her as she fell out of consciousness when I entered her psyche'. ''You couldn't face telling her you were leaving, could you?'' Deidara stated, still staring straight ahead, I stayed silent.

''May I take her home, or will you just follow anyway'' he simply nodded, not giving me a straight answer. I sighed, lifting her over my shoulder, I used a teleport jutsu to arrive instantly in her room, I laid her gently onto her bed, ''Ino, is that you home'' I heard her mother call through the house.

''Yes miss yamanaka, she was sleepy, so I brought her home early, she is fast asleep, I will be going now'' I lied through my teeth, ''Ah, alright Haruka, thank you for bringing her home safely, have a safe journey home now'' she called back, with a softer tone in her voice.

I grabbed my sketch-book from my bag, quickly writing an explanation for her to see when she wakes up, I had already implanted the idea of me wishing to leave, alongside reasons within her memory, so it was just a small request:

'Ino,

We have been friends for a while now, you already know most of this... so I will make this quick, I am leaving this crap hole of a village at last. I only have a few good memories of my time here and those are from when I was with you Naruto, Hinata or Kiba and Akamaru.

Please inform the Hokage of my new journey, I will return someday, and shall keep my headband, but right now I need to travel, see the world around us, and try to find my purpose. If I am needed by our village I will return without a second thought. But for now I must depart.

Tell everyone else this information too, so see you around I guess...

Haruka.'

I ripped the page from my book violently, I then placed my note on the bedside table and preformed the return jutsu. ''Ah, so you're ready to go then'' I heard Deidara say, I turned myself to face him, keeping my head low, I nodded weakly. This village was like a home to me, I really have had enough of leaving my homes. Even if I have only done it once before now.

''Okay, up you get then, I doubt very much that you are up for running back in your current state.'' He softly stated, I jumped up, keeping my gaze cast down. Just as the owl began to move its wings, I heard someone yelling out to me, my eyes shot up to find that warm, familiar voice.

''Shit. Right, if you are going to talk with him, meet me at the lake just west of here before dawn. Got that.'' Deidara spoke quickly, I nodded, dismounting the bird and falling a few feet to the ground below.

''It is you! Haruka, where are you- who was-'' he tried to ask too many things at once again, I turned myself towards him, still looking to the ground, ''Naruto, I-I-'' before I could finish, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, embracing me into a warm hug. ''Shh, its okay, why are you shaking Haruka, that is not like you at all.'' He softly whispered to me. _I hadn't noticed that I was shaking, what was this?_

''I, Naruto. I am leaving.'' I quickly blurted out, I felt him tense at this, ''W-what do you mean you're… You're leaving?!'' I heard a saddened and even hurt tone to his voice. He grabbed my shoulders, moving me away, one of his hands tilting my face up, looking for something, he obviously didn't find it though.

''Y-you can't! Not you too. Why Haruka! Don't go, who you with were anyway...'' I could clearly see the pain on his face as he begged me to stay. It was evident in his voice. I remained silent, turning away, unable to look at him right now, ''What about Ino, does she know. How do you think she will take this, she just lost her sensei, now her closest friend too?'' I could feel the pain in his voice.

I could feel my body shaking now, it was getting worse by the second, well I have never been in this situation before, my chest hurt badly. ''Naruto. I have hinted at it and I left her a note. I need to go. I will come back, I swear, I just want to see the world. That person I was with is from my homeland, he is going with me...'' it was more bent truth than a lie, but it still felt wrong.

I finally gathered the courage to look at my oldest friend, I wish I hadn't. He looked so hurt and… betrayed. It seemed like he was about to break into two, tears welling in his eyes, I wasn't sure what to do at this point. So I hugged him tightly, murmuring a thank you into his shoulder after a few minutes, I released him and pecked him on the cheek turned beginning to walk away not daring to say goodbye. He suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me. He spinned me around his hot lips colliding with my cold ones, it happened so quickly, I gasped from shock. He took that opportunity to slip his warm tongue into my mouth.

My eyes were wide with shock to begin with, but slowly closed relishing the ecstasy of the moment. My hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, his left hand was resting on my waist, and his right snaked its way up my arm onto my face and rested itself there, his thumb caressing my cheek as he finally pulled back for breath. A smile gracing his face.

His eyes no longer containing the sadness, but the tears remained; threatening to fall. ''N-Naruto…'' I had no words to speak, he then suddenly sat down, obviously feeling the awkwardness too, I slowly sat down beside him, and he was just staring over the village in a content way.

''so, you're leaving us too now…'' he mused quietly to himself, I remained silent and looked over the village that was no longer my home, sadness welling inside me. After a few moments I broke the peaceful but sorrowful silence, ''Naruto, can I ask you something?'' he turned to face me his expression calm, and nodded.

''What… uh, why did, eh... why'd you just-'' I saw a playful grin emerge on his face, ''Why'd I kiss you, why now, why only when I discovered you were leaving?'' he cut in asking the questions I couldn't word simply.

I nodded showing he was right, and so he answered. ''Because so far, every time I managed to get the courage to… someone always appeared and that stopped me. That didn't happen this time, did it? Plus, your leaving, it was now or not at all...''

He trailed off returning his gaze to the village, ''as long as you come back, you can go… just don't run off for good, or we will come to get you to come back home… I will tell Granny-Tsunade you're doing something similar to what Pervy-sage did, but without being a perv of course. She will understand'' he continued, his acceptance caused me to give him a warm smile.

''Thank-you Naruto…'' I then noticed a bright ray of sun rise over the horizon, _shit, I'm late_! ''Naruto, I'm sorry, I have to go now.'' I jumped to my feet, running off. And before he could properly react I was gone. _Goodbye everyone._

I rushed to the lake west of the Hokage stone heads, as I arrived I was welcomed by an angry tone ''Where the fuck have you been, we need to get back. Oh before I forget. Here'' he chucked a small shiny object over to me. _A ring? What the hell is this for? _ ''Just put it on and lets go.''

It was a long and very silent flight back, I was processing my thoughts and wrapping my emotions back up since Ino and Naruto had destroyed the old wrappings in only a few hours.

* * *

**~I am thinking i want to switch to other characters point's of view, but i am not sure.. if you like or dislike that idea, please drop a review.. anway, hope you enjoyed it :) ~**


	3. 3 Our First Sealing

**~Hello, once again, I am going to add a little something in to their little flight back, hope you like it, leave a review if you do. and quite a bit more cursing than i expected in this one.. sorry.. :p~**

* * *

**3. Our first Sealing**

I was snapped suddenly as I heard a loud voice echoing in my head, but this voice was unfamiliar, it was not my Lord—Jashin, no, it was someone else. It startled me greatly, and then the voice mentioned me, which just freaked me out.

'The two tails has successfully been gathered, everyone, the sealing will commence immediately, Deidara you shall briefly inform that Haruka girl of what I meant by this before you arrive.' The voice vanished suddenly, leaving me confused and stunned.

I heard Deidara sigh loudly, ''Dei-'' I was about to ask if he had heard that too, he stopped me abruptly, changing his course, ''We don't have time to go back there.. Well, what you just heard was the leader, he communicates the sealing's to us through a telepathic link provided by the rings we all have. Now we need to find cover of some sort to establish a link to the sealing area.''

I just stayed silent, we landed in the middle of nowhere three quarters up a huge mountain, there was a moderately sized cave there. ''Right this should do.. Question, how much chakra do you have exactly?'' I was a little confused by this but I explained that I had not used a lot and have quite a large amount to begin with, but the stuff I used is almost all replenished by now.

''Okay, so would you erect a barrier hiding this cave, we don't want to get slaughtered while at the sealing.'' I slowly nodded, ''Oh, and put your cape on quickly before I connect us'' I did this, I then briefly erected a barrier both shrouding our chakra and blocking the entrance to the cave.

''Right, now prepare yourself. It takes three days to perform a sealing, and it aint the prettiest sight either..'' he trailed off, I sat down leaning against the wall, next thing I know I am in a darkened room as merely a silhouette of myself, surrounded by many others in this form.

I then noticed three figures that were not mere silhouettes, one was Hidan and the other must be Kakazu. They were standing upon the statue of two hands. On the fingers corresponding to their rings. ''You're up there'' Deidara stated before jumping up as well, I wandered towards my spot, leaping up.

I then looked to the third normal figure, she was Shinobi, lying unconscious and badly beaten in the middle of the two hands, _why is she here? Why is no one helping her?_ Just as I was about to leap down to her aid, two further silhouettes appeared.

One was the purple/blue haired female from before, Konan, but my attention was torn away from her when the male spoke, it was the voice from before. ''Okay, everyone is here, be silent and let us begin the sealing'' he spoke. Konan whispered something to him, he cleared his throat, hushing Hidan's loud protest to the sealing taking too long.

''As you have all realised we have a new member, she is Deidara's new teammate and our organisations new medical-ninja. Haruka,'' my ears perked at the mention of my name, I turned to listen.

''The sealing's last for three days and three nights, you shall funnel your chakra alongside everyone else's' into the process. Okay'' I nodded slowly, not really sure what was going to happen... ''Good, let the sealing begin'' I focused my chakra, the body in the centre of the kunoichi slowly rose from the floor.

She slowly began to glow an eerie shade of pink as it began to seep from her body through all of her orifices, _what the hell is going on here._ Then the horrible sounds of pain and bloodcurdling screams began as the eerie pink glow slowly travelled away from her body and towards the statue's mouth... it was disgusting, and lasted for three full days.

After the third day was coming to a close, the pink aura grew weak around the Kunoichi, her screams and cries faded and as the last of the aura left her body, she dropped to the floor, her body limp and unmoving. I had exhausted around a quarter of my chakra between the sealing and the barrier.

''Sealing complete, I shall summon you when the next tail is recovered.'' The male stated before his and Konan's silhouette's vanished. I quickly jumped from the statue, most of the silhouettes dissipating, I quickly moved over to the female on the floor... _she is dead, these people just killed her... I just killed her_.

I rushed over to find Deidara, he had some explaining to do, _is that how they killed the Kazekage_… my mind was flooded with so many questions, as I walked to that side of the statue, I saw Deidara conversing with someone who had a large sword on their back, curiosity took hold and I wandered over.

''Ah, Haruka, this is Itachi's teammate.'' I greeted him politely after remembering his name from what Deidara had said before, _Itachi is teamed up with… Kisame._ ''Hello there, Kisame'' he returned the polite greeting. I turned to Deidara, ''Time to go back, I'm beat...'' he stated before I could say anything, ''See you around Kisame.''

He performed three consecutive hand signs and I was suddenly back in my body... thank Jashin... but I still had questions and I wanted answers. I stood from my spot, aches, pains and cramps all through my body. I paused allowing them to pass.

After they had faded slightly, I stretched and wandered over towards my teammate who had still not budged. As I approached I heard soft snoring, it sort of reminded me of those endless days of training Naruto would go through until he managed something when he did he always would collapse and fall asleep from over exerting himself, and I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I decided to let him rest.

I simply sat down near him and brought out me sketch-book, I need to stay awake for the barrier to stay active until he gets up... it was what I used to do when Naruto would KO, I would just sit with him and draw until he woke.. I always find it so relaxing, I never managed to work out why though...

As I sat there, mind drifting as I sketched, I subconsciously began to hum to myself... and after a while I was completely engulfed in my memories from my time in the leaf, I was suddenly brought from my mind's psyche as Deidara spoke.

''Hey, what's that your humming, it really nice.'' I almost jumped at the sudden interjection, but I froze instead, ''who's that, how come I know that face…'' he stated referring to my sketch of a fond and previously reoccurring memory;

It was when I was sitting under a beautiful white Sakura tree overlooking a lake where Naruto was still trying to figure out a technique I had just shown him, when he finally finished it he would normally just get to the tree and manage to lean on it before he would fall asleep from the fatigue of his constant training.

He would normally fall down the tree and end up leaning on my shoulder, but that was only when he managed to get to the tree he would collapse in a heap and his head would end up on my leg. The second of the two was actually the more common occurrence. Hence that was the one that I ended up drawing...

''Uh- it is just an image that goes with my thoughts from just then... it's not important.'' I attempted to explain it, I had never needed to before, the only person who asked a question of it was Naruto... and it was from a rather similar situation to this one, in many ways...

''It is really good, I just thought I recognised him from somewhere…'' he looked back down to my book, I quickly closed the book, and if he recognised Naruto... and recently lost a teammate… he was the one that… ''Killed the kazekage...'' I instantly moved my hand to my mouth, hoping to Jashin that he hadn't heard me.

Deidara's expression revealed it all, and I could tell that he had heard, maybe even worked out where he knew Naruto's face from... ''I knew it! It's the little fox brat. Hmm, I see now…'' he started loud, but mumbled the last part, I remained silent, but I guess he could see it in my face.

''So, it was the Jinchuriki that called out for you when you were leaving then?'' he continued. Pausing to analyse my reactions. ''But now you know what happens to the Jinchuriki we 'Acquire'… Yet you didn't try to leave? I thought you cared for your friends, did you not? Yet you are able to handle the fact that eventually it will be that fox brat in the place of that Kunoichi from before.''

My body tensed up at the mere mention of it, my body violently cringing at the concept of having to do that to… him… _I couldn't betray him like that, I won't! Never, not any way in hell am I going to let that happen to Naruto. I will stop it! I refuse to let it happen! He has done nothing to deserve it. None of them have… But what could I do..._

''Haha, just perfect, well it will be easier to get that one with you, he won't kill you, will he? anyway, we need to return to the base. Let's go.'' I did not like the train of thought he was on. But never the less I stood and disbanded the barrier, allowing us to exit.

The journey to the base was long, silent and relay just agitating. I really needed something to do, anything. Then my mind's thoughts were broken by a loud, thundering and happily welcomed voice.

'Haruka, the time is upon you, another must be punished and cleansed of my service. They are currently to a small settlement to your north-east about 13km. You know what to do, they will be simple to recognise, Pale-Lilac shoulder length hair. Not much taller than you. Goes by Aiko: Deal with her by Sun-down, she will not be much of a challenge for you, her skills are far outmatched in this battle.'

The rather... comforting command made a small devilish smile creep onto my face, ''Deidara...'' he nodded, turning slightly to face me, ''where is the base from here?'' I continued slowly, in an unsettlingly sadistic tone.

''Why, we will be there in the next 20 minutes, tops.'' He replied, ''Where from the settlement east of us, or are you giving me a lift? I have some… business... it shouldn't take too long, but I would like to know how to get back, it would help.''

He seemed a little befuddled, ''what sort of business? And how did you know of the settlement, we have been above the clouds the entire journey... I snarled with impatience, ''Tell-Me-Or-Take-Me-There. Pick one before I go to the settlement and stay there.'' I emphasised the first part, pausing slightly between each word. Before threatening to disappear, which seemed to get across that I was not in the most patient of moods.

''Fine, I will take you, gees... I just wanted to know why.'' He quietly murmured, more to himself than to me, _I guess I could answer him anyway_. I shuffled up to him, leaning into him, I hen whispered into his ear in an extremely sadistic and low tone ''I have a sinner who must be punished...'' I felt his entire body tense up, his breath freezing for a moment._ Oh how I love to mess with people's heads..._

Within a few minutes we were at the rather small settlement. Before he even landed, I leaped down to the ground, ''Wait here, or get some food, I have some culling to do'' and at that I had rushed off leaving a still very confused and slightly creped out.

As predicted it did not take long for me to find me target, she must not have been much older than me, 17 maybe even 18, and she was not alone, she seemed to have a teammate or two, not that it mattered much.. _More sacrifices to please my lord. _

I also knew a good trick to getting a Jashinist away from their teams. So I quickly raked through by bag, ''aha!'' I mumbled as I found my amulet, I placed it around my neck, before running right 'through' the girl, ''Hey watch it you stupid slu-'' she froze as her eyes fixated onto my amulet, ''Gomen'nasai!'' I then blurted out, pretending to be all innocent, I then jumped to my feet before rushing off down the street... not too quickly though.

I heard her scramble to her feet before she yelled ''Wait here, I will be back in a little while.'' To her teammates, her voice getting louder to me as she did so. I sharply turned the next corner, rushing off into the forested area, keeping the slow pace so as not to allow her to loose me.

Soon we were in the middle of nowhere, I waited in a clearing, ''Okay, I know you are following me... Aiko.'' As I named her, she walked out of the shadows, ''so, you signalled me. I should have guessed as much. So what is it this time...'' she seemed uninterested, and even yawned after her sentence. _Rude whore! No wonder I am here to end you, you even disrespect a signalling. I am going to enjoy this..._

I drew my katana, ''you have disrespected the Commandments of The Lord Jashin, I am here to provide your punishment, I shall Abolish you from this realm!'' I stated, as was recited at every culling, it was a way of warning, those who do not heed it waste time. She was one of these people.

''Haha, you are going to try to kill me when you know I am immortal… That is just the funniest thing I have ever heard.'' She mocked loudly. ''Vermin... that is what you are to me, a vile creature to be exterminated, as is the lord's wish, and I am his exterminator, believe that immortality shall affect your fate if you will, as it will be in vain. Jashin has ordered I dispose of you, and that I shall. Immortal or not, you shall join Jashin in the realm of the gods, and be held there for all eternity in some form of specific torture for disobeying his rule!''

I began to focus my chakra, in the... odd... and extremely precise way Jashin had taught me, as she continued her mockery. ''I laugh at your stupidity, what are you 15? You are a mere child, and I shall teach you to watch your tongue, and respect those who are a higher class than you!'' she threw shuriken, which I easily dodged, I had my chakra prepared, all I needed was her blood to touch my infused blade, and Jashin's 'gift' to her would be removed at his whim.

Then she would be no more than an average sacrifice, though no matter what way I kill her, her soul is still cursed with the same destination. Eternal punishment and suffering for her disloyalty. I smirked, throwing kunai after infusing them also, I just needed to land one hit, and she would be doomed.

I decided a few shadow clones would suffice in giving an opportunity. Using a full frontal attack from one, and some long range from the second, mid-range from the third, using my retractable weapon, this would fool her into the security that the mid-range clone was the real me, then I advanced from the shadows to her rear, just after she had checked it was clear.

My blade poised, I was defiantly ready for a full on duel, but no such luck, she was simple, I overestimated her abilities... she was moderate in evasion. But as my blade pierced through her heart I knew Jashin-Sama had regarded her to high.

''I am teaching you a lesson, for start I am 16. Second, do not underestimate your opponent due to their age, third; immortality means nothing when thanks to me the 'Gift' was just removed, enjoy your damnation.'' I then swiftly turned the blade, sending Wind and fire pulsating from it, her cries were soothing to my conflicting emotions... like water to a roaring flame.

Her body became quickly both lifeless and limp, I released the clone jutsu, retracting my blade from her singed body. leaving her corpse in the forest for her teammates to discover, I then returned to the village, blade sheathed and pendant in my bag. _Time to find my teammate I guess..._ then the most scrumptious aroma filled my nostrils, alongside the fact that I had not eaten in almost four days. It was the scent of Dangos. _Deidara can wait, I am starving!_

I strolled down the bustling main street, following the mouth-watering aroma, I soon arrived at a small sit-in and take-out building, and it seemed a simple family-run café style building. _This is defiantly the place. I can't wait to taste them, they smell amazing! _

''Hey, Haruka. C'mere! These taste great!'' I heard as I wandered into the building, I scanned the rather crowded seating area, my eyes fell upon my teammate, he seemed to have relaxed since I last saw him, and I was also quick to notice that a moderate number of people had turned to look at him due to his shouting.

I smiled and wandered over, _honestly... He doesn't even notice... _''Hi, so you decided on food then?'' I joked as I sat at the table. He nodded rapidly, a grin plastered on his face. ''so you have finished your business here then? I guess you got hungry on your way back.'' He stated in a largely serious tone to begin with, it then grew into a more making tone.

''Well no, I came to a food place to sit and make you wait. Of course I was hungry, Baka, I haven't had a morsel in almost four days.'' I retorted sarcasm clear in my tone, and a bright smile appearing on my face.

"Well, at least you're not annoyed now...'' he bluntly stated. I frowned slightly at this. "No, don't get annoyed again, I just mean you were giving me the silent treatment, but here we are eating'' he stated with a slightly faded smile, in a rushed manor.

I nodded, I then ordered myself some dangos, and they smelt delicious as the plate of perfectly formed skewer dangos was placed onto the table in front of me. "These look as amazing as they smell!'' I stated happily as I picked one row up by the stick, quickly shoving the skewer into my mouth mercilessly, the whole row enveloped in one bite.

I saw Deidara almost spit out his water and turn away, this confused me but I continued to eat, I slowly slid out the skewer before chewing the dangos, _sugoi! These are so tasty! _As I finished chewing my mouthful and swallowed, I turned to Deidara, he was still turned away. I cleared my throat loudly in an attempt to gain his attention, he ignored me turning further around in the opposite direction. . .

"Ahem, Deidara?'' I called on him, he wouldn't ignore me now. As suspected he slowly turned to face me, not making eye contact. "Yeah'' he stated in a low tone, like that of a child expecting a row or trying to avoid a topic.

"Why the spit-take? Is it that odd for you seeing someone eat?'' I questioned intensely, He tensed as I spoke, _and someone is not comfortable with my question... which is making my curiosity grow... _

"L…l… uh… You... eh... that… uh…" he was panicking and it was rather amusing,_ l think I want to toy with him_... I already worked out why he had almost spit up, mainly cause he was being so indirect about answering… _he was being a sick minded boy... there is something new, not.. _

"…Dei-Chan..." he looked up simultaneously gulping, face flushed slightly, confirming my earlier thoughts… _sick boy, they irritate me. This will be entertaining. _He nodded probably not trusting his own voice discomfort evident in his features.

"Dei-Chan, why are you not just giving me a straight up, truthful answer..?'' I asked innocently, his face became a slightly more prominent scarlet shade, I smiled inwardly, now he knew that he wasn't getting out of it until he told me exactly why he had spit-up.

It was becoming difficult not to burst out laughing, I could practically see the cog's in his head turning trying to work out what to say.. A small smile snaked its way onto my face after a few minutes, I moved my hand over to my plate, securing the second row of scrumptious dangos.

Still watching the seemingly frozen Deidara as he tried to formulate a way out of this situation. I moved the dangos to my lips, inhaling the sumptuous aroma, then taking a singular dango between my lips off of the skewer, savouring the unique taste, before opening my eyes, to see that once again Deidara had averted his gaze.

My smile became more sadistic as it was defiant conformation that he had indeed been sock minded. He looked back up as I cleared my throat loudly, a slight glare crossing his vision as he noticed my smile, ''you weren't being serious were you.'' He accused, I shook my head, ''actually I knew roughly from the beginning, I just wanted to hear you confirm it. I still would, so hurry up.'' I stated innocently enveloping another dango and chewing it slowly, smile never leaving my face as I watched him with intent.

His eyes darkened slightly as he watched me eating, which sent a slight shiver up my spine, the darkness quickly faded though, ''I will tell you on the way back, hurry up and finish your food, here I will even pay. I will wait where we landed earlier.'' He stated, seeming slightly detached as he spoke, standing halfway through, he placed money onto the table before walking out rather hastily.

_Like hell am I rushing my meal. _I continued to eat my meal slowly, thinking back trying to work out what had pissed him off so much... and what that look was, I had never noticed it happen to anyone before... it was strange and even caused a shiver up my spine, I suppose I should try make it happen again to find out.. I just couldn't work it out especially when it happened so quick...

Another twenty minutes or so passed, I finally finished up my food, after savouring every morsel, I then picked up the money from the table, and wandered over, paying for my meal. I then finally decided I would go find Deidara, after all he still had something to tell me, did he not?

''Seriously, what in the name of all hell took you so bloody long?!'' he practically yelled as I wandered round the corner deep in thought, his loud echoing voice quickly drew me from them, startling me at the same time.

My blank expression quickly turned into a rather sadistic smile. ''What do you mean Dei-Chan..? I was just savouring my meal…'' I stated in the most 'innocent' voice I could muster, he turned round swiftly as I spoke, quickly sticking his hand into his pouch and then throwing a little birdy-shaped piece of clay onto the ground.

''Stop with the stupid nickname and inane innocence voice. KA'' he mumbled to himself causing me to snigger before continuing to wind him up… just a little I swear.. ''What voice, Dei-Chan? Do you dislike your nickname...'' I retorted in my usual monotone voice, allowing sadness to lace my second statement.

He huffed to himself, mumbling some unrecognisable words, ''Fine, just don't do the fucking voice again, okay.'' He seemed exasperated, his face in his hand as he motioned me to jump up on the bird. I hopped up happily before reminding him of what he said. As I walked past him to jump up on the bird I saw that his face was slightly flushed.

''Dei-Chan… You still need to answer me from before remember…?'' I enquired, I saw his face turn crimson before he leapt onto the bird, facing his back to me and coughing loudly. I also made sure to say his new nickname in a childish way.

''Fine… But you won't like it.'' He continued in a futile attempt to get out of it. ''Just blurt it out already.'' I 'blurted' out hastily, next I know the bird is ascending into the moderately low clouds. ''Remind me, what is it I am meant to be telling you?'' he enquired a few minutes on, it seemed like he had genuinely forgotten judging by his tone.

I sighed loudly, ''Why you almost did a spit-take and refused to look at me when I was eating my dangos is what'' he tensed slightly, quickly relaxing himself. ''You really sure I have to..?'' he seemed to be pleading I would just give it up... but I was not one for giving up... I tapped his shoulder, he turned slightly, and I could see a rosy pink across his cheeks, nodding my head before I giggled slightly.

He quickly turned his face away again, sighing loudly, before lowly saying ''Alright fine, it looked… 'Bad' when you shoved all six into your mouth at once…'' I smirked before deciding to act dumb about what he meant... removing the smirk I replaced it with a solemn look, ''Dei-Chan… what do you mean bad... D-did I eat it wrong?'' I asked sadly, trying with all my effort not to laugh at it.

If my dango eating had set off his mind, then that statement defiantly would've... sure it was mean, but It was so dang fun... I heard his breath hitch and saw his body tense, I noticed him turning his head, a displeased look over his now crimson red face, glare in his eyes.

Then as he saw no smirk, I noticed his gaze soften at my saddened expression. My laughter now so immense I felt it would burst out at any moment. But I kept the act up, seeing if he would buy it, whilst also gaining some practice for future missions...

''Haruka I… sorry... I didn't mean to… eh, no you didn't… 'Eat it wrong'... it was... eh…'' his voice was soft and caring in the beginning and as he trailed off, but his jaw clenched as he quoted my words.

''so... why was it bad?'' I slowly stated. ''Right, well... let me think about how to word it... j-..Just don't cry… I can't stand crying girls...'' he mumbled the last part really rather quietly, _do I really seem like the type to cry over nothing, wow, thanks... _my inner laughter ended.

"So In your eyes I am someone who would cry for no reason then...'' I asked, genuine sadness in my voice, his eyes snapped to mine, ''no, I was just warning you... that I won't stick around very long if you start… and… '' he trailed off...

It was another ten minutes before either of us spoke. "Dei-Chan, you still need to 'explain' what you meant'' my usual monotone had returned… ''I seriously think you know exactly what I thought and are just going to make me say it so you can take the crap out of me for it…'' he murmured, I nodded but quickly stopped as he turned to face me..

_Come to think of it, I still only really know his name and that he uses clay to fly... maybe I should just quiz him, then randomly put that in so he answers without really thinking, like that mind game Ino used to use on me when I wouldn't tell her something._

''Hey, Deidara?'' I slurred out still partially consumed by thought, he turned his head slightly to look at me and nodded. ''how come I have known you for five days or so, and you know my life story but I know only your name... I guess if you looked at it from my perspective... you seem like… a perv…'' I mocked at the last bit, I noticed his eyebrow twitch slightly.

''fine, ask away, I did tell you that you could before we left the base, did I not?'' he stated calmly after a deep inhalation. ''plus, I don't know your life story... just your skill set... and name... and two of the people you are close to.. Along-side a little of your personality, and one interest... and that you are religious... other than that I know nothing, heck I don't even know your age, but your clearly a teen..'' he trailed off through the list before finally stopping.

''see, basically my life fucking story.'' I stated in sarcasm, he then indicated for me to ask any questions I like, but warned he might ask me them back when he answered. So the quiz began. ''What age are you?'' I started with a basic question, quick and simple to answer.

''18. You'' he calmly and instantaneously answered, my eyes went wide_, he is only 18? He is almost the same age as me compared to what I expected of an S-rank criminal_. ''16. Do you have a kekkei-genkai?'' _I was curious about this one, since he had no need to turn it back._ ''yes.'' He stated simply, I waited for an explanation, but none came. ''so…what is it?'' I continued hesitantly after a few minutes, unsure of weather he was like me and didn't like to be reminded of it.

''look and see'' he stated slowly, raising his hand towards me, clenched tightly into a quivering fist… nothing, then he opened his hand palm towards me. My eyes went wide with shock as lips parted revealing a fully functioning – minus the eating and digesting part- mouth. ''you, have mouths in your hands... how does that help?'' I queried.

''moistens the clay… allows me to infuse my chakra and create the explosive nature within the clay...'' he stated simply. ''how come it doesn't taste disgusting?'' I continued with menial questions, my curiosity getting the better of me... ''little to no taste-buds...'' he replied.

"You know, if you didn't want to show me that badly, you didn't need to...'' I stated slowly, after he moved his head around to face forwards. ''I am fully aware of that, kiddo.'' He stated blandly. ''Hey! You are barley older than me. One year's difference give or take, don't go calling me a kid.'' I protested.

''Why shouldn't I? I wind Hidan up for being younger than me all the time. I don't see why you should have it any differently just because you're female, nor because you're my teammate.'' He justified. My mouth literally dropped down.

''Hidan is younger that you? What the hell.'' I slowly droned out, mainly trying to wrap my head around the new information. ''Yea, but he is still older than you, kiddo.'' He taunted slightly. ''he is the youngest- was the youngest member of our S-rank group'' he continued, ignoring my protesting.

He suddenly tensed, ''what is it Dei-Chan?'' I queried. ''We have a stop to make, guess our return to the base is not so immanent.'' As he said this, we began descending into a small clearing in the vast forest. ''Why are we needing to stop?'' I asked, ''...Zetsu...'' is all he mumbled, before dismounting the bird and indicating I do the same, he then began to pace before finally sitting himself onto a large rock to the edge of the clearing.

Moments later a strange looking two-toned man slowly rose from the grass in-front of the rock. ''You took your sweet time, where did you go in all of one minute'' Deidara growled harshly to the man who was standing back to me, wearing the cloak.

The figure laughed rather manically before turning to me ignoring Deidara completely. ''Haruka, Leader-Sama has sent me to brief you on your new mission.'' He stated blatantly, I stayed silent for him to continue, ''Kakazu has been gravely injured after an unfortunate miss-hap while on a bounty mission, he will be unable to continue his work for many days without healing, the battle is currently in full swing, so watch yourself, but I am to escort you there and finish your brief en-route.''

I nodded, looking to Deidara with slight confusion. _I am to go with some guy I never met and expect him to take me to a casualty... normally this would be advised against…_ ''Go on Haruka, I will just wait here. They will probably be a while away... so if I am not here when you get back, I will probably be at that town we passed a few minutes back… oh, have fun with that pair..'' he said the last bit rather sarcastically but I just indicated I was ready to leave.

So the long strenuous journey began, it took almost half of the day and was nearly pitch black before we neared there apparent location. ''That way'' I heard the oh so silent plant-man-thing say as he pointed ahead, ''so you are not going to the battle area? Fine, how much further that way?'' I began to question before giving up due to his silence to the original query.

''Not far, good luck, try not to get their location found. Kakazu has been hiding there for a while to avoid further injury.'' He trailed off, I turned to his former location, and he was fucking gone. _So not only have I just travelled for Jashin knows how long, but now I have to be stealthy and locate Kakazu... I cannot be bothered with this._

I quickly jumped up into a frail looking but well foliaged tree canopy, _okay, it won't support me for long, and I need to be brisk_... I made three consecutive hand-signs before focusing on locating the 'casualty' it didn't take long to detect a well hidden barrier.

''Got'cha'' I whispered in triumph, _sure barriers are to prevent detection, and work fine to hide from most people. _But when you know almost all the barriers and have developed a barrier-detection jutsu, all you need to worry about is someone with a sharingan copying it, then you are stuffed.

I began my approach, swiftly moving through the trees, keeping a keen eye out for any traps that may have been laid, Kakazu was hiding after-all. I soon arrived at a very solid looking rock face, focusing my still-active jutsu to my optic-nerves, I confirmed that it was not in fact solid, but a well-placed deceptive barrier, that tells the caster when someone comes through it. So it was simply like a curtain patterned like a wall.

I braced for attack or some form of trap, before taking a sharp breath, I then slowly moved through the barrier. ''Agh'' next thing I knew I was on my knees with two large, sharp blades piercing my stomach and kidney. I was not expecting the over-kill.

Opening my eyes, I studied the weapon... _tri-bladed scythe, eh?_ ''HIDAN YOU FUCKING JOKE! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS BASTARD!'' I yelled, swiftly grabbing the blade and pulling it out in one movement.

Keeping a tight hold of the scythe with one of my hands, I grabbed my mid-range throwing weapon from my right side, Looking up I followed the chain of his scythe before standing and dragging the scythe with me out of the barrier. There was no sense in wasting a shot into the shadows which he could easily dodge.

I heard his confused protests and shouts as he was pulled reluctantly through the barrier. ''What the hell!'' he bellowed at me, ''I should be asking you that! For fuck sake, I didn't even want to bother with this in the first fucking place, and I get thanked for that fucking trek with freaking puncture wounds right through my fucking abdomen!'' I swiftly yelled back.

''Why the hell are you here in the first fucking place! And how did you fucking find us? Where's bomb-boy...'' he began to quieten as confusion ran through him. ''I am here to heal Kakazu. Leader assigned me to. And Zetszu is more or less how I found you, but he fucked off a good twenty minutes back after pointing this way. Deidara is not here, I assume that's who you meant? Why bomb-boy, I don't get it...'' I slowly lost my anger and my voice lowered as I continued.

Seconds later Hidan broke out into hysterical laughter. ''What the fuck is so funny!'' I yelled, but his laughter only increased. After a few minutes, my patience was wearing thin and I was getting more annoyed by the second.

I released his scythe from my grip, allowing it to fall to the ground, _I need to just get through the barrier again to heal Kakazu ten I can leave._ ''Hey, Hidan'' I shouted before disappearing into the shadows of the tree-line. Watching him as he slowed his laughter, ''Wha- hey! Where the fuck did you go''

I produced two shadow clones, splitting my chakra equally into thirds, I then stifled the detection of my own and of one of my clones, the third clone moved to an area of very dark tree coverage, into a well-supported canopy, swiftly throwing my mid-range, retractable weapon.

Hitting Hidan straight in the lower left of his back. The clone then retraced the weapon from a now very pissed Hidan, before bolting off through the tree tops, Hidan of course took the bait. I took this opportunity to slip through the barrier after a few minutes of their departure, the second clone then took position in the small clearing just in-front of the barrier, just in case Hidan was the caster.. Or at least could sense if someone went through.

I swiftly entered through the barrier, ''Kakazu? Where are you, Its Haruka, I have been sent to attend your wounds'' I spoke loudly, allowing my voice to travel down the cave's passages. ''Left walkway, third right.'' I heard a hoarse voice call back. Following these instructions I found a very weak looking Kakazu supporting himself against the wall and floor in the shadowy corner of the cavern.

I released the clone jutsu, allowing my chakra to flow back into my body. ''So, nice to meet you'' I said chirpily, ''…Like-wise, I suppose… What the hell happened to you... no I take that back, I heard you yelling when you arrived, And Hidan's cursing before he was dragged through the barrier..'' I then realised that I still had a very gruesome looking wound which was still gushing blood. I summoned a single clone, ensuring it had only enough chakra to heal my abdomen.

I then slowly approached Kakazu, ''so, what happened?'' I asked calmly, my clone staying near the doorway for now, it was only really there to ensure I would keep enough chakra to heal my own wounds, after all I didn't have any clue how bad this man's wounds were, it could take a large quantity of chakra to heal them.

''Oh, nothing much, just a failed strategy because of the Cretan jumping out to quick, and they had more highly skilled Shinobi with them than we had been informed of, so thanks to the loud-mouthed shit, my bounty got away.'' He grumbled lowly.

''Sounds shit, hey I can kill him if you want, he doesn't sit well with me either'' I offered, Kakazu chuckled.

''You really are a newbie, you can't kill him, that is why he is teamed with me. It's the whole reason he was recruited, he is immortal, and I lose my temper a lot with irritating teammates, hence they recruited one I can't kill.'' He elaborated on his laughter.

''I _can_ kill him. I am already aware that he is a Jashinist, it is as clear as day when you see the pendant.'' I stared blankly. His brow furrowed slightly, but he didn't ask what I meant. ''So, anyway, what injuries do you have?'' I changed the subject as I knelt beside him. ''Four heart punctures, and some other more minor things.'' He stated simply.

''F-four heart punctures, and you are still breathing. Man you Akatsuki are tough.'' I stated in disbelief more to myself than to him, I activated my medical-jutsu quickly, scanning his body for more accurate log of his injuries.

_H-hang on, four heart punctures, but all on separate hearts! What the fuck is this guy?_ I slowly came to terms with the concept of his five separate hearts. While focusing on healing his other injuries. ''Oh, why did you produce a clone just then?'' he queried. Drawing my swiftly from my thoughts.

''Oh, yea... Begin.'' I stated more to my clone than to Kakazu, he seemed bemused as the clone approached, stopping behind me it activated a fast-heal jutsu and within seconds the wound on my abdomen was completely closed up, the clone then disappeared as it had used up the only chakra I had granted it.

''Ah, so you have a higher intellect than the Cretan I am stuck with then, using the cone to close your own wounds as an insurance you didn't run out of chakra beforehand.'' He mused aloud. I nodded, having only two hearts left to heal.

''I gave it only enough to heal me and vanish, just in case you had more and greater wounds...'' I explained. ''And yet you seem to be using half as much chakra as any medical ninja I have known of, but still you kept a precautionary store. Not to mention that your level of chakra even now is close to if not more than Kisame's. Which is saying something because he is called the 'monster of the hidden mist' due to chakra levels rivalling that of the tailed beast's themselves.''

My mouth dropped open at this information, ''he has that much chakra!'' I stated exasperatedly. Kakazu nodded remaining silent. ''Indeed… oh, look who has finally returned... the loud-mouth himself'' Kakazu snarled. Causing me to snigger, I was now trying to heal the final heart, it was the most deteriorated of the four.

True enough I could hear the cursing ''Fucking bitch, how dare you! What the fuck was that shit, for fuck sake! You have fucking hell to pay slut!'' his voice echoed through the cave, slowly getting louder as his rant continued.

''What exactly did you do?'' Kakazu enquired, I simply answered with a mischievous smile. Then Hidan appeared at the entrance to the cavern. ''I fucking knew it, bloody fucking slut, I will get you for that!'' he threatened. I stopped the healing, producing another shadow-clone, I ensured it have just enough chakra to finish the healing. Slowly rising to my feet I allowed the clone to take my spot.

''Aww, is the Baka annoyed with me because he fell for a little trick that even a fucking Genin would have seen through that I know of.'' I taunted, his cursing became louder and more frequent.

* * *

~**so, there is that chapter, hope you liked it! I will hopefully be uploading again soon too, especially since I have already written three quarters of the next chapter, got a little too carried away... Anyway, happy reading also sorry about all the cursing..~**


End file.
